New Love
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: Tenia que olvidar a su Gray-sama bueno no era suyo y nunca lo fue, ahora era solo Gray-san. Onegai el summary es terrible pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Erza: Konichiwa SIGO ESTANDO SOLA Y LU-CHAN NO PUEDE ESTAR CON MIGO :´(pero tengo a alguien mucho mejor que ella….**

**¿?: Hola **

**Erza: Levy-chan que bueno que pudiste venir gracias: 3**

**Levy: De nada Er-chan:3**

**Levy: ^_^ Es la continuación de Love in is the air**

**Erza: Fairy Tail no me pertenece :´( si no hubiera ya le hubiera hecho MUCHAS cosas a Gajeel: 3**

**Erza S.: Erza Gajeel es mío **

**Erza: Gomen Erza-sama*dijo escondiéndose detrás de Levy***

_**New Love**_

Juvia estaba en su habitación llorando en su almohada y se sentía destruida a su amor le gustaba otra y no podía soportarlo se estaba deteriorando, lo amaba tanto pero decidió olvidarlo, no iba a ser egoísta, debía aceptarlo

-Juvia lo olvidara-se repetía una y otra vez la ex integrante de Phanton Lord

Al día siguiente en el gremio

Era un día normal en Fairy. Erza y Gajeel muy acaramelados, Levy hablando con Mira y Lucy y Gray peleando con Natsu. Hasta que entra Juvia al gremio con una sonrisa triste va con paso decidido hasta Levy le tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta donde estaba Gray e hizo que se tomaran de las manos

-Gray-san Juvia lo olvidara y lo dejara ser feliz con Levy-san-dijo haciendo una reverencia llorando

-Gracias Juvia-dijo Levy abrasando y secando las lágrimas de una peli-azul muy sorprendida hasta que correspondió el afecto

-Enserio gracias-dijo Gray despeinando el cabello de Juvia con una gran sonrisa luego de que Levy la dejo de abrazar

-No tiene nada que agradecer Gray-san-dijo con una gran sonrisa verdadera haciendo sonrojar a Natsu que estaba atrás de Gray

-Nee hielito ¿Qué eres cobarde al esconderte detrás de Levy?-dijo el peli-rosa sonrojado por la sonrisa de Juvia

-Yo no me escondo atrás de nadie cabeza de flama-dijo juntando sus frentes amenazadoramente y comenzaron sus típicas peleas

-Jajaja…nunca cambiaran nee?-dijo Levy riéndose de las tonterías que hace su novio y su amigo

-Eso es lo que los hacen especiales-dijeron Lucy metiéndose en la conversación (solo Lucy) y Juvia a coro

-Jajajaja-se pusieron a reír las 3 chicas

-¿De qué se ríen?-pregunto Natsu

-De nada Natsu-san-dijo la oji-azul con una sonrisa hermosa

Natsu se asombró al darse cuenta la hermosa sonrisa que poseía la peli-azul, le sonrió también y Juvia se sonrojo de sobremanera

-Lucy, Natsu, Levy-hime y Juvia ¿quieren ir de misión?-

-Yo no puedo Gray-koi sumimasen-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno que se le va a hacer ¿y ustedes?-dijo Gray mirando al resto

-Si-dijeron al unísono Lucy y Juvia

-Estoy encendido-(hace falta especificar quien lo dijo XD)

**Continuara**

**Erza: ¿Erza-sama ya se fue?*saliendo de su escondite***

**Levy: Sip hace rato **

**Erza:*suspiro de alivio*Gracias a Kami, me da miedo**

**Levy: Da mucho miedo cuando se enoja **

**Erza: Aja bueno, Mata-nee Mina-chan**

**Levy: Mata-nee :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erza: Hola Mina-chan **

**Levy: Hola **

**Erza: Gomen por no subir la conti antes es que estaba viendo Shingeki No Kyojin y me emocioné demasiado **

**¿? Y ¿?: Hola Erza-Chan/Imouto **

**Erza: Mei-nee, Ino-chan *Llorando y abrasándolas*Bakas porque no me avisaron que se iban *Dijo dándoles un Maka-chops***

**Ino y Mei: Hitai duele **

**Erza: Es su culpa por no decirme que se iban a ir a Bariloche Tu*Dijo apuntando a Mei*Por el viaje de egresados y Tu*Esta vez a Ino*por visitar a un familiar ni siquiera me avisaron y me RE deprimí BAKAS **

**Levy: Y si mejor le dejamos que lean el Fic **

**Ino: tiene razón Levy-sama*Se da cuenta de que es Levy* LEVY-SAMA *La abrasa muy fuerte***

**Erza: Fairy Tail no es mío es de Hiro Mashima **

**Mei: Es la ****continuación ****de Love is in the air **

**New Love**

Estaban Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Juvia yendo de misión esta última se sentía muy rara, sentía un extraño cosquilleo desde el estómago hasta el pecho cada vez que se giraba a ver a Natsu-san, le era muy extraño

-Y de qué se trata la misión Gray-Dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

-unos bandidos atacaron a un pueblo en Fuxius **(N/A: Erza: Invente un lugar:v)-**Dijo Gray con flojera

-Estoy encendido-

-Si, si, si Natsu como digas-Dijo Lucy

Fueron a la estación de trenes y como de costumbre Natsu se mareo pero esta vez no se durmió en el regazo de Lucy fue en el de Juvia

-Na-Natsu-san-Dijo Juvia sonrojada y nerviosa

-Déjalo Juvia-Chan no se despertara en un buen rato-Dijo la oji-castaña

-Está bien-Dijo la peli-azul dulcemente acariciando las hebras rosadas-Que suave-dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de un rato Lucy se durmió en el regazo de Gray y Natsu estaba peor que en la tarde (El viaje era de un dia)

-Juvia-llamo Gray

-Si Gray-san-

-Gracias-Dijo dando una de esas sonrisas que eran raras en Gray una enorme y sincera cargada de agradecimiento

-No tiene que dar las gracias Gray-san Juvia quiere que usted y Levy-san sean felices-Dijo dulcemente acariciando la cabellera rosada de Natsu el mismo ronroneo-Kawai-dijo como una nena pequeña

-Oe te gusta el cabeza de cerillo-

-Etto…Juvia se siente rara cuando esta con Natsu-san, siente un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho y solo se concentra en su sonrisa-dijo tan roja que le hace competencia al pelo de Erza

-Ah*Suspiro* Juvia estas enamorada-Dijo Gray acariciando la cabeza de Juvia como si fuera a una hermana menor pues como eso la quería como a una hermana al igual que a Lucy y Erza

-Si creo que tiene razón Gray-san-Dijo mirando a Natsu que estaba plácidamente durmiendo en su regazo o eso creían ellos dos la verdad es que estaba despierto y gracias a unas pastillas que Wendy había creado en contra del mareo, consiente

-Juvia enamorada de mi-se dijo el oji-jade sonrojado

-Gray-san creo que Natsu-san tiene fiebre está muy rojo-dijo alarmada

-Solo debe ser el mareo ya se le va a pasar-dijo acomodándose para dormir**(N/A Ino: Están en un tren tipo Rave Master que tiene como habitaciones pero no camas)**-Duerme Juvia-imouto-

-¿Juvia-imouto? –Dijo extrañada

-Si, además no quiero que me digas más Gray-san dime solo Gray o Gray-nii-dijo sacando la lengua :P

-Está bien Gray- nii-Dijo con una sonrisa empezándose a dormir

Al día siguiente 

Todos se bajaron del tren pero más de uno notaba algo Natsu estaba muy callado demasiado callado. Llegaron al lugar donde vivía el cliente y les indico que los bandidos atacaban de día y de noche acampaban en el bosque

-Está bien señor nosotros nos encargaremos-Dijo el peli-negro-Vamos-dijo yéndose junto con los otros

En el boque 

-Gray-nii tu ropa-Dijo la peli-azul

-Qué diablos-dijo dándose cuenta de que solo llevaba calzoncillos

-Bueno ya está-dijo Lucy-Hay que separarnos-

- Yo con Lucy y Natsu con Juvia-dijo Gray, le giño un ojo a Juvia y ella se sonrojo. Natsu pensando que Gray estaba coqueteando se llevó a Juvia a donde indico Lucy

-Que pasa Nats-Dijo pero algo le impidió seguir hablando eran los cálidos labios de Natsu, Juvia se sorprendió al principio pero luego fue correspondiendo al contacto y enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del peli-rosa y el guio sus brazos a la cintura de la hermosa oji-azul

-Te amo Juvia-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

-Juvia también lo ama Natsu-sama-dijo sonriendo

Luego los atacaron un grupo de 10 bandidos que derrotaron muy rápido, luego se juntaron con Lucy y Gray

-¿Luce cuantos eran en total y cuantos derrotaron?-dijo Natsu tomado de la mano con Juvia

-Eran 18 y vencimos a 7-dijo la rubia confiada

-Quedan uno-dijo seria Juvia-Juvia y Natsu-sama derrotaron a 10 entonces queda uno-

-Cierto-Dijo Gray-Igual lo derrotaremos fácilmente

-Fácilmente JAJAJAJAJAJ NO VA A SER POSIBLE MOCOSOS-Dijo un bandido gordo y viejo agarrando por el cuello a Juvia apuntándola con un cuchillo

-Suelta a MI Juvia maldito. Puño del dragón de fuego-y lo derroto fácilmente

-Gracias-dijo Juvia

-No hay de que princesa-dijo antes de besarla

-De que nos perdimos-dijo la oji-café

-De nada Lucy de nada-Dijo Gray comenzándose a reír

-Soy la única que está sola acá JAJAJA-

**Continuara **

**Mei: Este tendrá continuación como Sweet kiss y Love is in the air **

**Levy: Y la prota va a ser Lu-chan con…**

**Ino: Secreto ;)**

**Erza: Me emocione demasiado con esta historia **

**Ino: Si naturalmente tus fic son de menos de 600 palabras cada Cap.**

**Mei y Levy: Aye sir!**

**Mei, Levy, Ino y Erza: Mata-nee Mina-chan**


End file.
